I, Sonny Monroe, Have a Love Story
by CarlitosLover
Summary: I remember when I first saw you. We were young, and stupid, but I fell; right then and there. Yes I, Sonny Monroe, have a love story. Channy Definatly. Kissing!


I, Sonny Monroe, Have a Love Story.

I remember when I first saw you. We were young, and stupid, but I fell; right then and there. We were on a balcony during the summer. It was a party and it was supposed to be a Shakespeare party where everyone was supposed to dress in ball gowns and such. There were candles instead of lights; such a romantic dance. That's when I saw you. I was talking to my friends, Tawni and Zora, when Tawni looked over my shoulder and smiled. She pointed and I had to look so I turned around and saw you make your way through the crowd. I smiled. You walked up to me.

"Hello." You said and smiled. That was all it took. We talked for hours. Little, did I no, that you were Romeo.

"Chad, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run. You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby, just say 'yes'" I said. We walked out to the pond out side the dance and you were throwing pebbles into the water and I was watching you.

It was getting dark out and the party was over and you had to go. I started crying on the stair case, I no such a baby, begging you and saying 'please don't go.' But you left anyway, you had to and there was no stopping you. We made arrangements to see each other in the garden.

When I got home and my dad asked me how my night was I told him about you. He told me to 'stay away for Juliet.' But you were everything to me. I didn't want to let you go.

So I snuck out to the garden to see you. We had to keep quiet 'cause were dead if my dad knew. So we closed our eyes and escaped the town for a little while.

The second time we met I was lost everyone was telling me what and how to feel. I told you that I said "Chad, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but it's real."

"Don't be afraid, we'll make it of this mess, it's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'." You told me and I listened. You told me you couldn't meet me in the garden anymore and that you would come and get me from my house.

But its been 2 days and I got tired of waiting wondering if you were ever coming around and my faith in you was breaking. When I met you on the outskirts of town I confronted you.

"Chad, save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you, but you never come. Is this in my head, I don't know what to think." I told him and I didn't expect one happened next. You knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring.

"Baby, be Juliet you'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress. It's a love story, baby, just say …" You said wanting me to finish.

"Yes." I answered. Then I awoke from my dream. Damn, I thought. I got up out of bed to get ready for high school. It seemed so really though. I was thinking about you all day and night. I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote my thoughts into a song.

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,  
I'm standing there,  
On the balcony in summer air._

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd,  
And say, "Hello",  
Little did I know,_

That you were Romeo,  
You were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
Begging you, "Please don't go".

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."

So I sneak out to the garden to see you,  
We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if he knew,  
So close your eyes,  
Escape this town for a little while.

'Cause you were Romeo,  
I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
But you were everything to me,  
Begging you, "Please don't go".

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.  
You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."

"Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it of this mess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."

Well, I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading,  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said,  
"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come.  
Is this in my head,  
I don't know what to think,"

You knelt to the ground,  
And pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,  
It's a love story, baby just say yes."

We were both young when I first saw you...

I smiled as I read it over. I folded it up and put it in an envelope and put a heart on it for you. When I got to school I looked for you. I saw you sitting under a tree and I handed you the paper. I walked away as you read it, but when you finished it you ran up to me, grabbed me by my arm and kissed me. I've never felt so happy in my life. Yes I, Sonny Monroe, have a love story.

Please REVIEW!!!!!!

**Taylor Lautner**: You loved it!

**Taylor Hicks**: Okay

**Taylor Swift**: Hated it (please tell me why)

~Alexis


End file.
